You feel like home to me
by itsYOUiSEVER
Summary: "Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." This story is a collection of one-shots for Rick and my OC, Alana with other side pairings. 1. Partake in Holy Matrimony 2. Honeymoon plus Judy 3. Laney, when is Daddy gonna give you a baby? 4. Laney, why is Daddy sleeping on the floor? 5. Daddy, Laney ate the baby!


**Author's Note:**

**This story is part of a collection of_ AU-No Zombies_ one-shots involving my OC, _Alana Salem_, from my other Walking Dead story, _The Road_, and Rick. There are some side pairings in this: Glenn/Maggie, Tyreese/Karen, Abraham/Rosita, Carl/Enid, and lastly Daryl/Beth. While most of these one-shots revolve around Alana/Rick with a healthy side of adorable Judith, all those pairings are either seen in the one-shots at one point or another. These are gonna probably be longer one-shots because I like to include a lot of detail but hey, these are gonna be extremely fluffy! Thanks for clicking on this story. I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize, only Alana and Malcolm (her father). Nor do I own the songs that I used in this one-shot. _Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, Little Wonders by Rob Thomas, and Uptown Funk by Mark Robson feat. Bruno Mars_**

* * *

**Partake In Holy Matrimony**

"Okay, just as we practiced Judy. Go over to Alana and tell her that Daddy wanted you to give this to her, then you give her the ring, okay? Ask her if she'd want to become a Grimes." Rick rehearsed with his four year old daughter as he unbuckled her from her car seat in the back seat of his SUV. He crouched down to her level when she hopped down from the car and he held out the engagement ring, which he had had in his possession for months, to his curly haired little girl. "Okay, Daddy!" She nodded enthusiastically as she snatched up the ring from between his right thumb and forefinger and she took off towards the front door of their house, throwing the door open and screaming for Alana._ Laney! I gots a present for you!_ was what Judith screeched as she ran through the house to try to find the blonde woman. Her chestnut brown curls danced behind her and her little dress flapped in the wind. Rick chuckled at his daughter and turned his attention back to the car where he began to unload the bags of groceries. He could hear Judith yelling from inside the house but he couldn't understand what was being said.

The sound of feet smacking against the pavement of the walkway in front of the house caused Rick to look over his shoulder to see Alana standing there, staring at him in disbelief with the ring laying flat in the palm of her hand. "Are you serious?" Alana asked with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You're already living with us. I know that I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you. So why not make it official and give you my name?" Rick replied so nonchalantly as if he thought of marrying her was just the most natural thing ever. She then placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "That your proposal, Sheriff?" Rick knew the voice she was using on him. It was her I'm unimpressed voice. Her silvery blue eyes bore holes into his body as he made a step towards her and took the hand that was clutching the ring in his own hands, prying the ring free before taking it between his thumb and forefinger. He grinned widely up at her as he got down onto one knee. For Alana, it really started to sink in that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and tears ran down her face, tears of joy.

"Alana Adelaide Salem, from the moment I met you at the station when you brought in that guy who had tried to mug you, I knew that you were one of a kind. I had hoped that we'd meet again and I'd get to know you. When you walked back into the station and went straight to my desk, in all honesty I hadn't known what to expect. I remember you asking if I was trying to avoid you and I had absolutely no idea what you had been talking about," Rick began as Alana chuckled at his reminiscing. "You had come into the station each day for a week after I first saw you and every time you came in, I had gone out to lunch with Daryl and Beth, or with Carl, or I had just gone home to eat in peace. You told me what you had been doing and just stared at me expectantly like I should have known what you wanted. You're stubbornness got us together and that very stubbornness has kept us going strong. You have given my children a positive mother figure in their lives and Judith absolutely adores you. I kind of adore you too. So what do you say to becoming an official Grimes family member and my wife?" At this point, Alana was sobbing, her hand covering her mouth as she stared down at the man who had just proposed so beautifully to her. Her sobs had thrown Rick off and he shot up from his spot kneeling on the ground, placing his hands on her upper arms, stroking her skin with his thumbs. "Sweetheart, did I say something wrong?" Rick asked her worried that he had upset her in some way. She stepped into his body, wrapping her arms underneath his armpits so that her hands were clutching his shoulders and she buried her face into the side of his neck. She shook her head against him and tried to regain control of her breathing and her tears.

"You didn't say anything wrong, Rick." She muttered against his skin as he gently pushed her away from his body so he could look her in the eyes. "You couldn't have said things more right. Of course, I'd love to be your wife." A wave of relief and joy rushed over him and the widest smile Alana had ever seen came across his lips. Rick let out a loud whoop and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around while they both laughed. "Sheriff, you still have to put the ring on me." She softly reminded him as he set her back down on her feet and fell back down onto one knee in front of her. She held her right hand out to him and smiled down at him as he slipped the simple but elegant engagement ring onto her ring finger. "One step closer to being Mrs. Rick Grimes." Alana joked at him as he stood back up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. "Mhm, Mrs. Rick Grimes sounds pretty good on you." He whispered softly as he pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips. Alana moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his waist and tucked her hands just underneath the T-shirt he was wearing to feel his warm skin.

Then Judith ran out of the house screaming, "Daddy and Laney are getting married!" She barreled into the pair's legs making the two adults look down at her. Rick chuckled when he saw his daughter raising her arms towards them and broke away from Alana to scoop her up in his arms. "You want to be our flower girl, Judy?" Rick asked her as Alana stepped closer to them so that her left hand rested on top of Rick's hand that was holding onto Judith's thigh as she sat on his hip. "YEAH!" Judith screeched with delight, not fully understand what was being asked of her but she was just feeding off the happiness that both Rick and Alana were radiating. Alana thought that that day was the happiest day of her life but she realized later that it was just one of many days to come.

* * *

"_DAT BOOTY, BOOTY._" Judith sang at the top of her lungs in the back seat of Alana's car as_ All About That Bass_ blared through the stereo. Alana couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's antics and the fact that she had begged Alana for nearly ten minutes to play the song. They were on their way to Hershel's farm to try on wedding dresses. Not that Hershel had a secret stash of wedding dresses in his closet. Alana and Judith were driving over there to meet one of Beth's friends, Amy, who worked for a wedding dress boutique. She was bringing along wedding dresses she thought would be perfect for Alana along with mini versions of said dresses for Judith who wanted to look just like Alana in the ceremony. Alana glanced back at Judith, who was busy feeling the music and dancing in her carseat, and she couldn't help but smile at the little girl who would soon be her step-daughter.

Judith liked to call Rick and Alana's wedding, _HER wedding,_ which Alana had to admit wasn't far off from the truth. Alana had been making sure that the little girl was very much a part of the decision process for everything the wedding involved, because Judith was as much if not more a part of Rick than Alana was and once they were married Judith would be a part of her. Judith didn't really fully understand what was happening with the wedding but she did like looking through catalogues with Alana. Alana could see the wedding dress catalogue that Judith was flipping through laid across the four year old's legs. Every once in a while Judith would _oooo_ and _ahh_ about a particular dress and would quickly bookmark the page with one of the sticky notes that Alana had given to her. Judith had also picked out what flowers she got to throw around at the wedding, those were her words. She had chosen baby blue little flowers because blue was her favorite color.

Hershel had offered Rick and Alana to use their farm as their venue for the wedding and they both accepted that offer in a heartbeat. With Rick's parents both out of the picture since his fifteenth birthday, Hershel had become a father figure in his life and the fact that he wanted to be a part of Rick's big day, was slightly overwhelming for the bearded gentleman. Plus, Judith liked the idea of being around all the animals at the farm so that was checked off their list of things to do.

As Alana pulled onto the dirt road leading to the Greene's farm, Judith practically threw the wedding dress catalogue off her lap and squealed in glee when she saw Daryl in the fields surrounding the farm with Judith's favorite horse, Flick. Alana rolled Judith's window down and pulled to a stop along the fence as Daryl walked over by them, holding Flick's reigns in his hand. "Hi, Daryl!" Judith exclaimed as the hunter graced the little girl with a rare smile and shifted from foot to foot when he noticed that Alana had seen the exchange. "Hey, Lil Asskicker. You here to try on dresses for your wedding?" Daryl joked with her, using his pet name for her even though Rick had asked him numerous times not to call her that. Rick had lost all hope of losing the nickname when Judith's first coherent words were 'ittle asskicker. "Yeah, are you and daddy gonna go get your costumes too?" Judith replied as she tried to lean as far as she could out her window with being locked in her car seat.

Both Alana and Daryl laughed at Judith calling the outfits they were going to wear at the wedding costumes. It showed exactly how much Judith understood about the event. "When he gets back from the station, he's gonna come pick me up but you gotta help me make sure, he doesn't see Alana in any of her dresses, okay?" Alana loved the relationship Daryl and Judith has together. He had been a part of her life since the day she had been born. Hell for the longest time, she had referred to him as_ Ma_ because of Lori's absence in her life. Rick was_ Da_ and Daryl was _Ma_. She had almost died of laughter when Carl had told the story about how they tried to get Judith to stop calling Daryl _Ma_ and how she would just giggle at the hunter and grab at him with her chubby baby hands gurgling _Ma_ out to him. She still occasionally called him_ Ma_ and when she did, Daryl didn't correct her at all, he embraced it. "Okay, Daryl!" She promised him as he reached his hand over the fence and shook her hand, closing their deal. Judith's face matched just how Rick looked whenever he wanted to be serious and Alana couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between the father and daughter.

The sound of tires moving across the road caught Alana's attention and she smiled widely when she saw her father's big pick-up truck coming down the road towards her. He pulled his vehicle to a stop right alongside Alana's car and rolled down his window, tilting his sunglasses down from his eyes. "Ma'am, is there a reason you are just sitting alongside the road?" Her father joked using his cop voice and Alana never got a chance to reply because Judith beat her to it. "Grandpa Mal!" She screeched from the backseat as she tried to pull herself up from her seat just high enough to catch a glimpse of the older man. "Junebug!" Her father exclaimed with just about as much gusto as Judith had delivered when she screamed his name. Alana shook her head at the pair and gestured towards the road in front of them. "I'm sorry, officer, I seem to be lost. Could you escort me to the Greene residents?" She mocked innocence as he just chuckled at her and pulled out in front of her, heading down the road with them not far behind him.

Once the farm was in sight, Judith didn't stop bouncing around in her car seat. Her squeals only grew louder when Beth wandered out of the house towards them. "Bethy!" She screamed as the blonde walked up to the vehicle once Alana had parked it in front of the farmhouse. "Judy!" Beth said as she opened the car door where Judith's car seat was and unbuckled the wriggling little worm, who once she was free launched herself at Beth. The rest of Alana's bride's maids made their way out of the farmhouse and Judith screamed all their names, loving the fact that she was getting to spend the whole day with them. Beth was Alana's maid of honor and her side of the wedding party consisted of Michonne, Maggie and Rosita. Rick's best man was Daryl (although he had wanted Carl to be his best man, the twenty year old was off backpacking in Europe with his girlfriend, Enid, and wasn't going to be able to make it to the wedding though he did congratulate Rick and Alana and joked with his dad that Alana was way out of his league.) and his side of their wedding party consisted of Tyreese, Glenn, and Abraham. Weirdly enough he had asked Eugene if he wanted to be a part of the wedding party and the mullet man had declined the offer, saying that he'd rather keep Tara, Alana's good friend and their photographer for the wedding, company. The poor guy didn't fully understand that Tara wasn't into dudes but their friendship was really good.

Alana got out of her car to see Judith weaving her way between the legs of her bride's maids, her cute little pigtails flying around wildly and the little sundress she wore moved with each change in direction. The slamming of a car door behind her made Alana turn around and she was greeted with her father's smiling face. She was expecting a hug from her father but when he scooped her up his arms, she was rather caught off guard. They both were laughing heartily as he spun them around. Judith noticed the commotion and decided that she needed to be a part of it so she ran straight into Malcolm, Alana's father's, legs, clinging to the appendage like a baby monkey clung to its mother's back. "Grandpa Mal! I want to spin too!" Judith exclaimed as Malcolm set Alana down on her feet and swiftly scooped up the little creature, who squealed and screeched in delight as the older man spun around with her. Judith and Carl were Malcolm's grandchildren. He referred to them as that whenever Rick and his family were brought up in a conversation back in her old town. To say that Malcolm was very proud of his daughter and the life she had made for herself was an understatement.

"Amy's here!" Beth called out as Judith practically leapt from Malcolm's arms to stand next to Alana, reaching for the older woman's hand with her little tiny one. Alana looked down at the little girl she'd soon be a legal guardian of and smiled broadly, running her free hand over the back of her head. The blonde woman pulled up to the farm in what looked like a moving van and Alana couldn't help but laugh. She was that much closer to marrying the man she loved with her heart, soul and body. The men went over to the van Amy had pulled up in and helped her unload the dresses, bringing them straight inside. Judith jumped up and down with glee when Malcolm carried the dresses meant for her past them. She ran inside with the man and gushed over the pretty dresses. Amy walked up to all the woman and greeted each of them with a hug, stopping at Alana, grasping her hand in both of hers, smiling up at the bride-to-be. "Let's get you your dress." Amy said as she ushered Alana inside, all of her bride's maid following behind them. That was when Alana saw all the dresses. _This is gonna take a while._ She thought to herself as Amy handed Alana the first dress and pushed her into the kitchen to get Alana into the dress.

* * *

Seven dresses later and Alana was growing immensely frustrated. None of the dresses had felt like the one. They all had been beautiful but they didn't scream out to Alana. In the room with her to help figure out which dress was the one was Beth, Maggie, Michonne, Rosita and her father. Tara was off in the corner documenting the event with her camera and Judith was busy bugging Daryl outside to help her find a frog like he found last time they were at the farm to which Daryl replied that he hadn't found that damn frog, it had found him. "Okay, Alana. I saved the best for last. Let's get this one on you." Amy said as she brought in the very last dress she had for Alana. It definitely was a pretty dress. Once Amy had gotten to dress on Alana, she noticed the intricate designs of the lace that covered the dress. The dress had a beautiful sweetheart neckline with lace mesh straps. It hugged Alana's figure perfectly before flowing out a little at the end in what Amy had told her was called a trumpet design or a mermaid design. The moment Amy finished tying the dress, Alana knew that this one was _the one_. This was her dress.

The feeling of joy she felt having found her dress was overwhelming. Tears formed in her eyes and she clasped her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong, Alana?" Amy asked her as she walked around her so that she was standing in front of Alana. "This is it. This is my dress." Alana whispered letting her hands fall from over her mouth and she just smiled. "That's fantastic! Let's go show the others." Amy ushered Alana out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone stood, talking amongst themselves. Daryl and Judith had wandered back in and were sitting next to Beth. Well, Daryl was sitting next to Beth, Judith was sitting on top of Beth's lap. Judith was the first to notice Alana walking into the room and she hurtled herself off Beth's lap to run over to the blonde. Her little hands gently caressed the dress that Alana wore and she jumped up and down, yelling, "Laney, you gotta get this dress!" Alana looked down at Judith with a smile and tears of joy running down her face. "This is my dress." Alana said to everyone in the room and they all clapped for her. Judith looked back at Daryl and pointed at Alana's dress. "Daryl! Isn't Laney's dress pretty?" She asked him as he nodded at her, biting at the abused skin on his thumb that Alana was pretty sure wasn't even there anymore. "Bethy! Are you gonna wear a pretty dress when you and Daryl get married?" Alana had to stop herself from laughing at the little girl's abruptness but the look on Daryl's face when he and Beth getting married was mentioned was priceless. Chuckles rang out across the room and Malcolm walked up behind Daryl, patting him on his shoulder before whispering something into his ear that made the hunter glared at Alana's father. Beth walked up to the disgruntled hunter and placed a kiss to his cheek as she muttered something into his cheek which made him wrap his arms around the petite blonde.

Everyone in the room was too busy gushing over Alana's dress to hear a car pull up to the farm. It wasn't until Judith screamed loudly that Daryl looked out the front window and cursed to himself. "Everyone stand in front of Alana. Rick can't see her dress. Lil Asskicker, you're up." Daryl instructed everyone as the whole room shifted so that Alana was blocked from the sheriff deputy's view. Alana could see Judith out of the corner of her eye grabbing one of the dresses that Amy had brought for her and she skipped off towards the door. Daddy, look at this pretty dress!" She said as she held the dress upwards towards the bearded man who was raising an eyebrow at the crowd of people in the middle of the room. "Yeah, that is a pretty dress you got there Judy. Where's Laney?" Rick asked his daughter as she looked over her shoulder at the clump of people and Alana peeked her head out from behind her father, waving at her soon-to-be husband. "There a reason you're hiding behind them, Alana?" Rick asked her as he tried to step around the sea of people only for them to move along with him blocking him from seeing her. Alana just giggled at the frustration that came across Rick's face as he tried to bypass the people in front of her only to be blocked. "Well, ya see Sheriff. I came here to try on wedding dresses and it just so happens that I have a wedding dress on at the moment and well, you can't see me in it." Alana teased him from behind her posse and she could see the annoyance in his face. "C'mon, Alana. I've already been married once. I think I can skip the normalities and take a look at my wife-to-be in her wedding dress." His voice was tight and hoarse like he was done with this shit and Alana knew that she had to put her foot down if she wanted to be traditional about this.

"Rick, baby, this is our big day. We only get it once, let's do it right. Please for me." Alana pleaded with him, catching his gaze over Maggie's shoulders. He understood that she wanted to make this all perfect, to make their big day meaningful. "Well, can I at least get a kiss before I go try on monkey suits?" Rick stated as Judith bounced around Daryl and him, yelling _Daddy and Daryl are getting costumes!_ Daryl was looking around for something and Alana didn't even try to figure out what he was doing because she knew he wouldn't tell her anyway. When Daryl walked past Alana and headed into the kitchen, Judith followed him, asking him what he was doing to which he just grunted. Five seconds later, Judith came squealing out of there with one of Beth's scarves in her hands, barreling towards Rick. She held the scarf out to Rick who took it from her with a confused look on his face as he looked towards Daryl for an answer. "You wanna kiss your bride without seeing 'er dress, you gotta be blindfolded." Daryl said nonchalantly as if it should have been obvious to Rick what it was for. Daryl then walked behind Rick and took the scarf from his hands, tying it so that it covered his the scarf was secure over his eyes and Daryl had tested to make sure that Rick couldn't see anything, the group surrounding Alana parted and Judith guided her father over to his bride. Daryl had joked about putting Rick's cuffs around his wrists to keep him from touching Alana but she had told him that it wasn't necessary, that she'd be able to keep him in line.

Alana smiled down at Judith when Rick stood just inches from her and she gently cupped his face in her hands. Out of the corner of her eyes, Alana could see Rick's hands unconsciously raising up to touch her and she removed her hands from his face to move his hands so that they rested against the small of his back. "No touching, Mr. Grimes," She whispered into his ear as she gently nipped at his ear lobe and watched his body shuddered with pleasure with a smirk on her lips. "This is some Fifty Shades of Gray shit right here," Alana joked as she smoothed his police shirt and played with the badge pinned to the material. "I'm Christina Gray and you're Andrew Steele." Her hands traveled up his shoulders to rest on the sides of his neck with her thumbs gently stroking the tanned skin there before she placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin under her palms. She knew that this would torture Rick and it was nice to be the one calling the shots. She peppered him with kisses up his neck, across his bearded jaw line, and lastly on his lips. When she pulled away from him, his head followed hers down, trying to chase her kiss. He was panting just as much as she was with just as much desire in him. She placed her forefinger against his lips and drew his head down so that his forehead was resting against hers. "I love you, Sheriff." She whispered affectionately to him as she weaved her fingers into his hair, clutching onto him like he might disappear from her sight. "I love you too, Ballerina." He replied with just as much passion if not more than she had given him and Alana just smiled knowing that she'd never live a day again thinking that she wasn't loved.

* * *

Rick stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at his scruff covered face. He looked like he had aged ten years in the four years since Lori had up and vanished on him, leaving him alone to care for Carl, who had only been 15 at the time, and Judith, who had been less than two months old. Alana had been a life saver. She had come into his broken and messed up life and turned everything around. She had made him complete. Two years of hell, Carl's teenage mood swings and just pure exhaustion and Alana came in and righted all the wrongs. He was a different man than the one he had been when he was married to Lori or even the two years he had spent fighting to hold onto his family.

Rick didn't exactly know what had prompted him to shave off his beard but he was glad he had when it was all said and done. He stood in front of that same mirror almost an hour later and he saw himself again. He saw the person he was, not the broken man he had been. He quickly wiped the excess shaving cream from his face and applied his after shave, relishing in the burn he felt. He opened the bathroom door wearing only a pair of dark jeans that slung lowly over his hips with his curly brown hair still slightly damp from his shower. He grabbed a flannel shirt from where it had been hanging on the door knob of he and Alana's bedroom, pulled his arms through the sleeves and dared himself to walk out and face his love and daughter. He found them both sitting in front of the laptop he had gotten for Alana on her birthday the first year of their relationship, flicking through different songs. He smiled at how natural it looked for Alana to be sitting next to his daughter and how no one could question that these two loved each other just about as much as Rick loved them.

Judith was the first to notice his presence and she turned around in her spot to look at him only to furrow her eyebrows when she got a good look at his clean shaven face. "Daddy, where are your pokes?" She asked him which caused Alana to look back over her shoulder. Alana raised her eyebrows in surprise and her mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air. Rick chuckled at his girls' reactions to his new look and moved around the couch to plop himself down in between the two of them. Judith immediately climbed into his lap and began stroking the smooth skin of his jaw in awe. She didn't understand how his face could have been covered in pokes, as she liked to call his scruff, and now it wasn't there anymore. He felt a feather light kiss being placed against his newly shaven skin and turned his head to see Alana smiling at him. "I like the new look, Sheriff." She whispered to him as he smiled contently, just happy to be surrounded by his girls.

* * *

The wedding crept up on them rather quickly. Of course, they had everything ready but it just came quicker than either Rick or Alana expected. The men of the wedding had been designated to change and get ready in the empty barn and the women got the farmhouse. Judith bounced back in between the two places, passing messages back and forth from Alana to Rick or Rick to Alana. Beth, Maggie, Rosita and Michonne all adorned baby blue bridesmaid dresses that ended just above their knees and on their feet were pairs of identical cowboy boots. The cowboy boots had been Beth's idea because they were having the wedding outside in the field, they would be easier to move around in than high heels. Everyone's hair was in low hanging messy buns. Well, everyone except Maggie, who's hair was curled and left hanging loosely.

The house was a bussle of noise and movement with everyone trying to get a glimpse of the bride. The entire police precinct was there and Alana knew that they all were excited for Rick. She just hoped they'd be able to refrain themselves from firing their weapons into the air when she and Rick kissed for the first time as husband and wife. "Wow, you look absolutely stunning, my dear." Police Chief Lemmings said to Alana as he stood outside the bathroom where Beth was finishing up with her hair. "Thank you, Quentin. Is Rick freaking out much?" She asked him as he chuckled at her question. She looked over at him and saw him raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and smiled, knowing that Rick freaking out had been inevitable. "Well, at least he has Daryl there to keep him level-headed." Alana remarked which made both Beth and Quentin laugh at her words. Daryl was more likely to freak out himself about the wedding than to actually keep Rick calm. Daryl wouldn't admit it out loud but Alana knew that he didn't want to potentially ruin Rick and Alana's big day. "They only have thirty minutes to wait and then you'll be heading down that isle." Beth said softly from behind Alana and she nodded her head at Beth's words. Rick only had thirty minutes until the wedding started, he really couldn't talk himself into a panic attack in that time. Could he?

* * *

Rick stood at the very end of the rows of benches in Hershel's field, just underneath a large tree, waiting for Judith, Malcolm and Alana to appear before him. Hershel stood just to the left of Rick with Daryl, Glenn, Abraham and Tyreese on his right side. Beth, Maggie, Rosita and Michonne were all standing on the other side of Hershel with their hands grasping their bouquets of baby blue flowers. Rick shifted from one foot to the other nervously. What if she didn't think she could marry him anymore? What if she had high tailed it out of there, not wanting to deal with him?

Rick had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the beginning notes of Here Comes The Bride playing. He looked out to the rows of people waiting to witness his wedding and was amazed by all the faces looking back at him. Judith's giggling was what caught his attention. She was practically skipping up the isle throwing her flower petals at the people sitting at the ends of the benches instead of on the ground. She had the biggest grin on her face Rick had ever seen. When she looked up and saw him standing there smiling at her, she took off in a sprint and hurled herself into his arms, leaving her flower girl basket behind. Her actions made chuckles and laughter ring out from the people in the benches. "I love you, Daddy." She said to him with her arms wrapped tightly wrapped around his neck as he saw Alana and Malcolm making their way up the isle towards them. "I love you too, Judy." He replied to her as he set her down on the ground next to him.

When Malcolm and Alana got to where Rick and Judith stood, Alana leaned over and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. Judith ran up and hugged Alana around her legs to which Alana wrapped her arms around the little monkey. Hershel cleared his throat at the group in front of him and signaled to them that he was going to start. Malcom scooped Judith up in his arms and went back to sit down with her in his lap in the front row. Rick and Alana turned towards each other and grapsed hands. "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Alana Adelaide Salem and Rick Matthew Grimes an important moment in their lives," Hershel began as Alana smiled happily at Rick from behind her veil and Rick himself had tears in his eyes. "Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Alana tugged lightly on one of Rick's hands and mouthed I love you to him which he reciprocated as he let go of one of Alana's hands to wipe the tears from his face. "No one can look at these two here today and say that what they have is not love." Hershel commented as Alana stepped a bit closer to Rick to help wipe the tears from his eyes. The wedding guests all nodded in agreement with Hershel's words and smiled up at the couple.

"In the book of Colossians the apostle Paul writes, 'Wives, submit to your husbands, as is fitting in the Lord. Husbands, love your wives, and do not be harsh with them,'" Hershel read the verses from his Bible as everyone listened to his words. "We all know that Alana isn't one to just do whatever Rick orders her to do, not that Rick would ever order her to do anything because he knows what is good for him," Alana and Rick chuckled at Hershel's words, knowing that his words were beyond true. "And there is no question in my mind that Rick loves Alana or that Alana loves Rick. Their love is plainly seen on their faces and how they treat each other," A chorus of agreement from the wedding guests rang out and Alana could hear Tara catcalling and the telltale click of her camera. "The first time I met Alana and saw her interact with both him and Judith, I knew she was a keeper," Judith squealed at the moment of her name and tried to run up to her father and Alana but was stopped by Malcolm's arm wrapping around her middle.

Truth be told Alana didn't really pay all that close of attention to the service as she should have been. She was focused on Rick. Her attention fell back onto Hershel when he asked Rick to speak his vows. "I, Rick Matthew Grimes, take you, Alana Adelaide Salem to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." By the end of Rick's vows, Alana was crying. The tears weren't those of sadness but of joy because after today she got to spend the rest of her life as Alana Adelaide Grimes. Alana managed to reciprocate the vows without crying and she had a tight grip on Rick's hand.

Once they had said their vows, Hershel motioned for Daryl to step forward and the hunter presented the couple with their rings. Rick took Alana's ring in his hand and Alana took Rick's in hers. "Okay, Rick. Repeat after me. I, Rick Matthew Grimes, give you, Alana Adelaide Salem, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Hershel instructed Rick as Rick slid Alana's engagement off her left ring finger and moved it along with her wedding ring onto her right ring finger. When he placed her rings onto her finger, he bent down and kissed her knuckles, making her laugh. "Okay, Alana. Repeat after me. I, Alana Adelaide Salem give you, Rick Matthew Grimes, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Alana slowly slipped Rick's ring onto his right ring finger and entwined their hands together. They both smiled at each other and it took all of Alana's willpower not to flip her veil off her head and crush her lips against Rick's.

Then Glenn brought a unity candle out in front of Alana and Rick and Malcolm got up with Judith in his arms, handing her over to Rick. Rick and Alana had decided to light a unity candle with Judith because Alana wasn't only becoming apart of Rick's family, Judith was a part of that family. "Daddy, you are in your costume." Judith said loudly as she grasped the lapels of his suit jacket. Judith's words made laughs and chuckles ring out from the wedding guests. She clapped for herself at the sound of all the laughing. Hershel moved towards the trio and handed Alana an already lit candle. "Okay, Judy we are gonna light the big candle. Can you help Daddy and Laney do that?" Rick asked the little girl in his arms as she leaned down to grip the lit candle with her father and Alana. They all tilted the candle down towards the unity candle and pulled it back once the other candle had taken aflame. Judith began clapping when she saw that the unity candle had a flame at the top of it which caused the rest of the guests to clap for the new family. Rick set Judith down and nudged her little butt towards Malcolm who held his arms out to the four year old. He turned back towards Alana and took her hands back in his, his thumb stroked over her wedding and engagement ring.

Hershel smiled down at the pair and looked back down at his notes. "Well by the power vested in me by the State of Georgia and the internet course I took, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Hershel said as Rick moved Alana's veil from her face and cradled her face in his hands, kissing her with everything he had in him. Catcalls, the clicking of Tara's camera and Judith's _Yay, Daddy_ rang out from around them but it didn't really matter. All that matter to Rick and Alana in that moment was each other. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes."

* * *

Judith proudly sat on the lap of her new mommy as everyone gathered at the tables just feet from where the wedding ceremony had been held. She looked down at Alana's rings in awe, telling Alana over and over again how beautiful they are. Alana's other hand was occupied, holding onto Rick's hand as he alternated between feeding Alana, Judith and himself. In front of Alana and Judith was a plate full of cucumber and ranch, Judith's favorite food at that very moment. The sound of the clinking of a glass made Alana look up and see that both Daryl and Beth were standing up, holding their champagne glasses in one of their hands and butter knives in other. Beth was smiling broadly while Daryl looked like he wanted to sit back down and not have all these eyes on him.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Beth Greene, Alana's maid of honor and I guess I am gonna be talking about those two crazy kids up there," Beth began to say as Alana and Rick both laughed at her description of them because they both were much older than the blonde. "I have known Rick since the day that I was born and he has always been a big brother for me. I have never seen him as happy with anyone as I have seen him with Alana. I mean, if she can handle Judith in her cranky mood and a stressed out Rick then she can handle anything," Judith screamed _Judy_ at the mention of her name and hopped down from her spot on Alana's lap to crawl under the table towards Beth and Daryl. "I have no doubt in my mind that these two are the real deal and that they will live the rest of their lives together happy." Beth then made her way over to Alana and Rick and embraced the couple before walking back over to Daryl who had Judith in his arms. Judith was playing with the trimmed facial hair that decorated his face making Beth laugh at the little girl.

Then Daryl felt everyone's eyes on him and he knew it was his turn to speak. He kept Judith in his arms as a security blanket of sorts. "Um. I'm Daryl Dixon and Rick picked me to be his best man," Daryl started off quiet and shakey but once Judith laid her head down in the crook of his neck, something turned inside the hunter and he placed his arm around his little blonde girlfriend before speaking straight from his heart. "Rick is like a brother to me. He helped me through so much shit and I owe him for that," Alana grasped both of Rick's hands in hers and tried so hard not to tear up at Daryl's words. "When he first told me about Alana, I thought he was crazy letting a girl he had just met drive him insane. When I actually met Alana, I still didn't understand why he was so crazy about her. I didn't understand until Beth told me how Lil Asskicker was around her. Alana has this way of making everyone around her comfortable around her. Hell, somehow she got me under her spell. All I care about here is that Alana makes Rick and Lil Asskicker happy and she does so to the new Grimes family." Daryl raised his glass up and everyone else did the same. Alana didn't even wait for Daryl to make his way over to them before she got up and practically tackled him. "Thank you." Alana whispered to Daryl as he just grunted at her and she laughed at him. pulling back, taking Judith from his grasp. Judith wrapped her little arms around Alana's neck and nuzzled her face into the side of Alana's head. "I love you, Laney." The little creature whispered as Alana moved back and sat down next to Rick. "I love yout too, Judy."

* * *

Everyone had moved into the empty barn because that was where all the music and drinks were. Alana was getting ready to toss her bouquet over her shoulder to the group of women behind her when she heard Judith scream _Laney_. Alana bent down to the little girl's level and Judith's eyes went straight to the bouquet that Alana held in her hands. "You want to help me throw the bouquet, Judy?" Alana asked her as Judith enthusiastically nodded her head at the bride. Alana laughed at the little flower girl's energy and handed her the bouquet only to watch as the little girl took off towards the crowd of women and handed the bouquet to Beth. "Daryl, see Bethy's got the flowers! Now you gotta marry her!" Judith yelled as Rick laughed from his spot next to the hunter, clapsing the man on his shoulder as Daryl had this expression on his face like a deer in headlights. Beth scooped Judith up and spun around with her, which Judith screeched and squealed at.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes please step out onto the dance floor?" Glenn called out over a microphone as Rick led Alana out into the middle of the barn where everyone had cleared out of. Rick set his hands onto her hips and pulled Alana flush to him so she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his forehead down against hers. "You got heels on underneath that dress?" Rick asked Alana as she shook her head at him and lifted the dress up just high enough for Rick to see the shitkickers she had adorning her feet. He shook his head at her boot covered feet and laughed knowing just how much it was like Alana to wear a pretty dress and wear her mud covered shitkickers. "Now if I could have everyone except our newlyweds moved off the dance floor, that'd be wonderful." Glenn said as the dance floor became scarce and only Alana and Rick stood there.

Alana smiled when the gentle chords of _Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran_ began to play and she could only hug Rick closer to herself. It was the song they had first danced together and the fact that he remembered how much she loved this song just floored her.

_"Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

As the song played, Rick softly tried to serenade Alana with his low southern voice. In all honesty, Alana had to keep herself from giggling at the romantic lyrics pouring out of Rick's mouth. His voice didn't sound right with the lyrics. His voice was one for talk about tractors and drinking a cold beer at the end of a hard days work, not cuddling and someone holding him in their arms. Rick swayed back and forth slowly with her, staring straight into her arms.

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love"_

Alana expected the cheesiness of Rick to play through during the song. She knew that every time kiss me was said, Rick would kiss her. She can only help but giggle at his actions and chastly press her lips back against his.

_"Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

Rick's arms wrapped themselves around her as he pulled her ever so closer to his body. She could practically feel his heartbeat which made her want to laugh at the fact that the lyrics of the song had practically foreshadowed this. She buried her face in the side of his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. She loved him and now she was his and he was hers officially. There was no better feeling than that.

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love"_

The rest of the song they spent practically intertwined with each other, holding onto the other, finding comfort in the others' arms. Rick's hands felt natural, splayed across her back gently rubbing his thumbs against the material of her dress. Judith managed to weave her way through the crowd of people and tugged on Rick's pant leg when the song had ended. "Daddy, it's my turn to dance with you." She told him as Alana gave her new husband one last kiss and wandered over to her father for the father/daughter dance. Judith had chosen the song and Alana just smiled when the song began to play.

_"Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels"_

Watching Judith and Rick dance around to the song was adorable. Rick had scooped up his little girl up in his arms and was swaying back and forth to the music, a little faster than the music actually was but Judith didn't care. She was dancing with her daddy. Alana wrapped her arms around her father's neck and smiled up at him, knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

_"Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain"_

Alana could hear Rick and Judith singing along with the song and the giggle that echoed through the barn as Rick spun around with Judith sent a wave of happiness through Alana. They were a family now, officially. They'd been a family before but now everyone knew it. "I did it, Daddy. I got a family now." Alana whispered happily into her father's ear as he squeezed her in reply, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

_"Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And i don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away some how_

_But I can not forget_

_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain,_

_Still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain"_

When the song had finished, Judith had wrapped her arms tightly around Rick's neck and pressed a big sloppy kiss to his cheek. Everyone was clapping for the little girl because really no one could resist her even if they tried. Her happiness was contagious. Alana gave her father a gentle kiss to his cheek and was going to walk over to her family when Tara spoke over the speakers. "Okay, I need all the females of the wedding party to make their ways over to the middle of the dance floor and to take a seat on one of the folding chairs, thank you." As quickly as Tara had shown up by the microphone, she had left just as fast.

Alana made her way to the five folding chairs lined up in the middle of the dance floor. There wasn't much else for her to do. She'd ask the girls exactly what was going on when they made their way over to her. The chairs had papers taped to them with each of their names on them which made Alana raise an eyebrow at it. Her name wasn't written on any of the chairs. The papers on the chairs read: Mrs. Korean, Songbird, Mrs. Sheriff, Little Rose, and Samurai. Alana could only imagine that Tara had written those names on the papers. She reluctantly sat down in the chair labelled Mrs. Sheriff and looked around for any sign of the males of the wedding party but none of them were anywhere to be seen. Maggie and Beth were the first of her bridesmaids to approach the middle of the dance floor. Both of them were looking just about as confused as Alana was. Alana asked them if they had seen any of the groomsmen but neither of them had seen them. It seemed that their men had just up and vanished. Rosita and Michonne made their way up to the rest of their group with the same questions. Where the hell are the groomsmen?

_"Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)"_

As the song Uptown Funk began to play, the groomsmen emerged from the crowd. They'd lost their suit jackets and their bow ties along the way and the top buttons on their shirts were undone. They made their ways out in front of the girls sitting in the chairs, each standing in front of their "dates". Glenn and Maggie, Daryl and Beth, Rick and Alana, Abraham and Rosita and Tyreese and Michonne. Alana knew that this couldn't be anything good.

_"This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer_

_That white gold_

_This one, for them hood girls_

_Them good girls_

_Straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', while in_

_Livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty"_

All the girls were laughing by the time the first verse began because all the guys went into this synchronized dance and it looked so weird. Alana had watched the music video plenty of times to know that they were imitating Bruno Mars' dance moves. Alana looked over the crowd for Tara and wasn't surprised to see her dancing along with the guys. She'd totally had them all come over to her apartment to learn the moves to this song and Alana was pretty impressed by the photographer being able to rope Daryl into dancing.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)"_

Rick was looking down at Alana as he swayed his hips back and forth seductively or at least that was what Alana figured he had been going for but it just came across as awkward, though she loved that he was trying. Alana didn't know what was more entertaining to her at that moment, the fact that all the guys were singing the lyrics to the song together in probably the most exaggerated way ever or that Judith was standing on the sidelines with Alana's father cheering the guys on. The amount of hip thrusting happening in that general area was comical to Alana as it probably was to the other girls.

_"Before we leave_

_Let me tell y'all a lil' something_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh_

_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up"_

It was during the little pre-bridge of the song that the guys pulled them up onto their feet, kicking their chairs away before spinning them around so that their backs was pressed against the guys' fronts. Their arms hung loosely across the girls' hips and their heads were tucked up on the girls' shoulders.

_"Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_If you freaky then own it_

_Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (come on)"_

As Rick swayed with Alana wrapped up in his arms, he sang breathily into her ear with a big smile on his face. Alana didn't have to look back at him to know there was a smile there. All she needed in her life was to be wrapped up in his arms. It was then that Alana realized that that day had become the best day of her life and she knew that there would be plenty more to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There it is! My very first one-shot! It turned into a complete monster of one but I really enjoyed writing it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. Give me some feedback on what you guys thought of it. The next one is Honeymoon + Judy! Which should be really fun to write!**


End file.
